Silver Lining
by Another Way
Summary: She was just a naive little, white rabbit practically asking for attention. Her white innocence—her beauty—was what first captivated him, and she would come to know of it, whether she wanted to or not. So run. Run little rabbit, because darkness is approaching.
1. Prologue

_Silver Lining_

Prologue

* * *

Upon the first moment he laid eyes on her, he knew that she would soon undoubtedly peak his interest—one way or another—whether he would want it or not. Mercury mentally acknowledged the winter-haired girl with a mild smirk as he shuffled over to a seats behind her while Emerald followed him closely behind.

He was surprised that the girl sitting in front of him caught his attention at all—and so suddenly out of nowhere! Had he not seen her before? Maybe he had. He wasn't sure, but he didn't care.

Seeing her, it was as though he was watching a pure white snowflake in contrast to the messy crowd of only vibrant colors. Mercury couldn't help to admit to himself how the petite girl stood out from the rest of students in the seated aisles like a little, white haired rabbit in summer's greatests fields.

How ridiculous of her.

Initially, both Mercury and Emerald entered Goodwitch's matching arena for a session of sparring, as he and Emerald were tasked by Cinder to observe the other hunters and huntresses from Beacon as well as from all the other academies. Cinder and the rest of them needed to know who they will be up against during the Vital festival anyway, not that they couldn't do without it: they were already skilled enough. In the end, it just provided him with something to amuse him.

Just how skilled were these future hunters and huntresses?

"Ruby, you dunce! What are you doing?"

In hearing the sudden words, Mercury glanced over to the Emerald, only finding an irritated look as she eyed the students in front of them.

Ha… she should make that face more often. Seeing Emerald so annoyed always made his day.

Mercury veered his attention down to find the white haired girl complaining with the girl seated next to her. The other girl—Ruby was it—held short red hair with an obviously noticeable red cape that practically consumed her entire form. She also looked to be younger than the rest of the students in the class. He remembered stumbling into that cluts when he, Cinder and Emerald were searching some of Beacon's dorms.

Maybe he saw the white dressed girl there.

In the midst of his thoughts, the redhead suddenly began to shake the other girl right off of her seat. Mercury couldn't hide his awe of disbelief.

Just what was Beacon thinking of when they accepted her into their academy?

It took Mercury a moment, but it eventually crossed his mind that the redhead was probably accepted based on her exceptional huntress skills. Honestly, what other reason would an obnoxious girl like her be here?

He immediately took note of the young huntress in his handheld scroll. This may be something that Cinder would want to hear.

"Sorry Weiss," Ruby said to the white haired girl, "I'm just so excited! It's been so long since I got to battle someone on the arena and I just hope that I get a chance to spar this time!" Ruby emphasized as she began practically bouncing up and down from her seat.

With that, Mercury slightly scooted away from the two. Emerald did the same.

Damn, could she be any weirder?

Emerald only snickered at his vain attempt to get away. Mercury didn't care for his teammate though as his eyes peered over the white haired girl again, taking notice of the emblem displayed on the back of her cardigan.

So the the girl in white was Weiss?

Mercury chuckled at the irony within her name.

Ridiculous.

Suddenly, it clicked in his head just what he was witnessing, and he smirked at the discovery. The symbol that emblem represented on the girl's back was well known throughout Remnant.

It was the proud logo of the Schnee Dust Company. She was a Schnee.

Without hesitation, Mercury added her name to his scroll. Who knew that the feeling he got from the little, Ms. White would actually correlate to something important? Indeed, the Schnee could be of some potential use, considering their monopolistic dust company.

He could just imagine the look on Cinder's face after telling her this.

Mercury couldn't help but smile at his findings. Maybe today wouldn't be such a bore after all, not after seeing Emerald ugly annoyed look and a little Schnee to occupy his mind for the time being. Indeed, Weiss had become the next conquest of his interest, and he would do well to exploit all the information and dust that she had to offer.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Before this chapter starts, I just want to say a few things. First of all, I am so happy with how many fan fics there are now for Mercury and Weiss. Back in 2015, I literally posted this story back when there was no other stories of Mercury and Weiss. Glad to see that the Glatteis fandom is growing!

Speaking of Glatteis, I've always wanted to know what the ship name for Mercury and Weiss would be. As far as I know, I think the RWBY Reddit has deemed the official ship name to be Cold Feet… That sounds really great, doesn't it… Anyways, I've read some of Hawkflight7's stories—go get hooked on their wonderful stories—and I think they had the same idea I had about the ship name for Weiss and Merc. Overall, Glatteis is German for Black Ice. Notice how Weiss' name is German for White Snow… Mercury's last name is Black… Black… Snow… Black Snow can be loosely translated into Glatteis. I've never seen a name represent any pair better! Unfortunately, Glatteis is the official ship name for Salam and Weiss. But nonetheless, we will claim this ship name as ours! We will do whatever it takes! I'll start a petition if I have to!

Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Someone please get that dog out of here! I can't stand it!"

There goes Blake again.

"Oh come on Blake! You know he won't hurt you."

"Yeah Blake. Zwei doesn't even act like a normal dog." Yang smirked to as if to prove a point. "He's more sophisticated than that. Now will you come down from the ceiling?"

She didn't budge.

"Weiss?" Ruby glanced over to her.

At her name, the girl couldn't help but furrow her brows and slam her book close.

Was this was going to last all night!?

And just when she got comfortable in her bed too!

Weiss jumped out of bed, smoothing her nightgown of all its creases. She approached the rest of her team.

"Blake do we have to go through this again?" Weiss stared up at the girl in the ceiling. Just how was Blake able to hold herself on all fours like that. It couldn't just be because she was a faunus, right? Honestly, that would just be too stereotypical.

"Did you see that dog?!" Blake asked in her hysteria, "He's been eating my books! I can't find them anywhere!"Chills ran down the raven haired girl's back. "What if he comes after me next?"

"Is that what this is about?" Yang couldn't laugh any harder. A slap to the knee was all Yang needed to calm herself down. "Zwei doesn't eat that… right?" She looked over to Ruby.

"Uhhh…"

"Get rid of that monster!" Her voice was ringing through the room, yelling as loud as her lungs could go.

"He's not a monster Blake! He's our—"

"Zwei would never—"

"Monster!"

The argument between the three girls would not end. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. She should have—

And just like that, the door to their dorm burst open. Nora rolling in screaming, and Jaune rushing behind her, in his bunny pajamas.

"Is everyone okay!?"

"Where are the monsters?!" Nora shrilled as she ceased her rolling. She stood by Ruby when Blake finally caught her eye, her head rolling up to the ceiling sky.

"The dog! Get that dog out of here!" Blake made her plea, and Nora blindly followed her command. Though before Nora could take the dog, Weiss quickly scoped Zwei off of the ground.

"Alright, that's enough!" The Schnee heiress glanced over to Jaune, "You two can leave. There's no monsters here." And just like that—with nothing more than a shrug—Jaune left the dorm, as Yang dragged Nora out as well.

"But he's so cute!" Nora cried, arms outstretched. "I'll take him from you!"

The no-yes responses were simultaneous from the faunus and the sisters.. Weiss couldn't stop herself from knitting her brows together once Yang finally shut their door close. "Does this dog look dangerous to you Blake?" Weiss said as she held the dog up closer to the raven haired girl.

Chills suddenly ran down her spine. Weiss could have sworn she heard the faunus hiss at the dog. "Get him away from me. He ate my books. I just know it! I can't find them anywhere!"

An irritated sigh left Weiss' lips. How long was this going to last?

"Blake, please?" Ruby begged. There was no swaying that girl, and Ruby knew it. She still couldn't help herself but beg the faunus in the end.

Then it suddenly came to Weiss. Goodness, was she an idiot! How did she not realize it sooner. Her hand gently palmed her face. "Blake! Were you even paying attention to the novel I was reading?"

Not a moment later, Blake unhooked herself from the ceiling and fell to the floor. Weiss winched on impact.

"Blake! A-are you okay?" Ruby rushed as quickly as sound.

She didn't even land on her feet. Blake was on the ground, eyes blankly staring up high before—

"Which one's have you read? How far are you!? I need to know!"

"Wha—" Ruby froze, cranking her head back over to Blake, where she clutched Weiss' hands together, beaming with joy. It suddenly occurred to the team leader that her speed semblance may have been out beat by a book lover.

"Uhhh," Weiss was caught unaware by the shift in Blake's behavior. She was just screaming moments ago, and now the faunus was radiating with joy.

"How far have you read it!? Finally! I can finally talk about all of my favorite scenes and characters!" the cat-girl could not have had a more curled smile.

"Uhhh, Blake? Are you sure you're alright? You didn't hit your head too hard from the ceiling did you?" Yang voiced her concern. It always did freak her when her friends were found in completely odd behavior.

Blake glanced over to the blonde before realizing her sudden outburst. The kitten smile on her face dropped into a more exceptional expression of content. She released an awkward chuckle before composing herself altogether. "S-sorry about that guys… Didn't mean to go into a mood swing like that." The faunus itched her kitten ears under her bow, her face glowing red in heat and embarrassment.

"No worries Blake. We know you still love Zwei." Yang gave a hard pat on the back to the faunus, and Weiss could have sworn she saw all of Blake's hair stand on end.

The heiress released her breath.

Finally. This huge misunderstanding was over. Weiss was glad that it was quickly resolved. She wouldn't know what to do if Blake's tantrum lasted all night.

The team would have never gone to sleep.

"Weiss?"

The girl turned to her name. "Yes Ruby?"

"I think Blake needs you." The girl motioned her finger but Weiss didn't even need to know. She looked over to their raven-haired feline, a pinch of sparkles still in her eyes.

Blake snatched her book from Weiss' bed before handing it to her. "We should talk in the library."

Weiss' eye widen. "What!? But it's after dark!" Suddenly, the girl was smacked by her own dress.

Blake stripped of her night robe and push off her shorts. "Come on. The library's still open."

"Of course it's still open! The library is always open!" Weiss fumed.

By then, the faunus had already pulled on her purple tights and her white, crop undershirt. She was nearly ready when—

"Hey Blake, that's actually a good look you got with just the tights and undershirt." Ruby smiled.

Blake focused down on her incomplete outfit. "Uhh, what?"

Ruby only complimented her again. "Really! You look so cute like that!"

And Weiss noticed it too. "You should actually put your hair up in a bun too, Blake." The heiress moved closer. "Here, let me fix it."

"W-what?!" The faunus had little time to react before a chair was swung underneath her. "W-wait! My ears!" But it was too late. Weiss had already pulled out the few metal pins from her pin-up before she piled Blake's long mane into her hands.

Blake automatically clamped her bow-covered ears in her hands as Weiss twirled her black hair up.

"What's wrong?" Weiss carefully inserted the pin to avoid Blake's hands. "I thought cat's liked getting their ears itched."

Blake blushed red. "Of course we like it! But not just like that. It's embarrassing!"

And all the other girls couldn't hold their laughs for their dear friend while they teased the poor faunus with attempts to itch her cat ears.

* * *

I am sooo sorry! I know that you all wanted me to update this chapter for a long while. Really… A LONG WHILE. And I've just been so busy with school and my other stories, that I haven't really had the time for this. I'm also trying to write my own novel! It's in the early stages, but it's going to be great.

This chapter mainly focuses on character development for plot build-up. Honestly, I originally had no idea where I wanted to go with this story, and I still don't. I've build scenes in my head that I want to play out, but other than that, the canvas still looks empty. But if it makes you all happy, you can probably guess who Weiss is going to meet in the next chapter…

Please leave a review! I know I'm a hypocrite for saying that since I never leave reviews myself, but as a writer, I cannot tell you all how much it actually motivates us to write the next chapter—it's no joke. When I see a review, I automatically open up my laptop to think of the next thing to write. And maybe I can actually think of a good plot! Haha!


End file.
